An Arendellian Family (Crazy!) Christmas
by puppylover-MCP
Summary: Just the royal family of Arendelle, Elson, Kristina, and Annabelle included, celebrating Christmas and being the crazy family they are. BONUS in second chapter read the the story after it was put through google translate. Languages that I put it through include Chinese, Japanese, Hawaiian, Mongolian, and Latin. For those that are interested in reading google translate; enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this in honor of today. My inspiration comes from the picture in the upper left corner. That's the royal family, minus Kristina, and also, Elson's hair matches his aunt's.**

"Shh!" Twelve-year-old Elson and nine-year-old Kristina hissed to their baby sister, four-year-old Annabelle. The three children were gathered outside their parents' bedroom. It was Christmas morning, and the siblings were about to wake up Anna and Kristoff so that everyone could open presents.

"Oops! Sorry," Annabelle apologized, stopping her excited hopping and squeals.

"Alright then. Kristina, what's the plan?" Elson asked

"The same as usual," Kristina replied. "We sneak in, and on the count of three, we jump onto Mama's and Papa's bed and yell 'Merry Christmas!' as loud as we can."

"Not yet!" Elson scolded, holding a hand over Annabelle's mouth when she opened it to yell the greeting. The three children jumped and spun around when someone cleared their throat from a few feet away.

"What are you three up to?" Elsa, who was standing a few feet down the hall, asked with a raised eyebrow. She was staying in Arendelle for a little over a week so she could be there for the holidays. Today the fifth spirit and Protector of the Enchanted Forest was decked out in a light blue, satin gown that appeared to be on the verge of blue and silver and had snowflakes decorating it. Her white-blonde hair was draped over her shoulder in a braid, and a red cape lined with white fur and gold stitching in honor of Christmas stretched from her shoulders to the floor.

"Um," Elson and Kristina responded, glancing at each other nervously.

Annabelle giggled and ran over to her aunt. "It's Christmas, so we're going to s'prise Mama and Papa!" the young girl announced. Behind her, Elson and Kristina groaned and covered their faces.

"Hm, I see," Elsa replied, frowning. "And why on earth would you do such a thing-?"

"We're sorry, Aunt Elsa!" Elson interrupted, hearing his aunt's disappointed, scolding tone.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have some fun!" Kristina added.

Elsa shook her head. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, why on earth would you do such a thing without inviting me?" she grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Elson and Kristina groaned again, then laughed. Their aunt was the master of concealing her feelings, as the two had learned from their trip back in time. This meant that she could pull a stunt like she had just done and always get away with it, as no one could see it coming. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Elsa asked, lifting up Annabelle and walking over to the older children. "Let's go wake up your parents." As the group stood outside the door, Elsa and Elson shared a mischievous glance. "Alright, Snowflake, who gets who?"

Elson thought for a second, then grinned. "You get Mom, and I'll get Dad."

Elsa nodded. "Got it." With a look around to make sure everyone was ready, the Protector of the Forest slowly eased open the bedroom door. Quietly, the four crept into the room, pausing by the bed, Elsa and Annabelle on Anna's side, and Elson and Kristina on Kristoff's side.

"Okay," Kristina whispered. "One, two, three…"

As soon as the princess said 'three', Elson, Kristina, and Annabelle leaped on top of the bed, shouting 'Merry Christmas!' in unison. Elsa joined in the exclamation, and at the same time she shot a snowball at Anna's face, while Elson did the same for Kristoff. Both snowballs hit their mark; slamming into the noses of their victims. Anna and Kristoff bolted upright, sputtering and trying to get the cold snow off of their faces.

"ELSA!" Anna exclaimed as she glared at her sister.

Elsa put on her best innocent face. "What, me? They're the ones who came up with the idea," she said, smirking and pointing at the three kids.

Elson and Kristina gasped, faking hurt and betrayed looks. "Traitor!" they exclaimed.

"Yeah, traitor!" Annabelle echoed.

"Mama, there's a traitor in our midst!" Kristina cried. "What's her punishment?"

Anna mustered up her most serious face possible as she slowly sat up, pushed back the covers, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "A traitor you say? Not on my watch. On behalf of the Crown, and on my honor as Queen, I sentence you to Tickle Torture!" At those words, Anna, Elson, Kristina, and Annabelle raced toward Elsa with grinning faces and outstretched fingers. Kristoff, meanwhile, finished brushing off the snow on his face and got out of bed, heading to his wardrobe and dressing screen to get dressed.

Elsa grinned and held up her hand, burying her sister, nephew, and nieces in a pile of snow, "Ah, but you forget, Anna, that I used to be queen, and I say that I still have some authority. Also, as an added bonus, I'm three and a half years older than you, and, to be entirely honest, I have a bit of an advantage. Don't mess with the snow queen unless you're prepared to face the consequences." To make her point known, she sent snowballs at the four faces that had popped out of the snow. Elsa threw back her head and laughed at their surprised looks.

"Elsa, aren't you forgetting something?" Anna asked with a smirk as she dusted the snow off her face for the third time.

Too late, Elsa noticed that her nephew had disappeared from the snow pile. A second later, the Protector of the Forest found herself landing face-first in another pile of snow. She rolled over, shook the snow off, and found herself staring into the crown prince's grinning face. "You're not the only one who's got magic in here," Elson pointed out.

"No!" Elsa cried, trying to sound scared, though she was grinning. With a battle cry, the queen, the crown prince, and the two princess pounced on the fifth spirit, tickling her mercilessly while Elsa laughed uncontrollably.

Kristoff watched everything from a few feet away, not too keen on getting involved. He smiled as he watched his family have fun, but he felt sorry for any servants who were close enough to hear. Just then, Gerda walked by and stared at the scene through the open door. She sent a questioning glance and a raised eyebrow toward Kristoff, who only shrugged. Gerda shook her head in amusement and continued on her way. A second later, Olaf walked into the bedroom and went over to stand by Kristoff.

"Is it just me, or has our whole family just gone crazy?" the snowman whispered.

"I wonder that all the time," the ice harvester replied.

"Alright, alright," Anna said after a minute, standing up and brushing the snow off her nightgown, "that's enough. I think Auntie Elsa's has enough tickle torture for today."

"I actually think that was enough to last a lifetime," Elsa responded with another laugh. She stood up and Elson dispelled the snow he had made while Elsa got rid of hers.

Kristoff took this moment to interject. "Whoever's the last one to get dressed and arrive in the library gets a five present penalty."

"Uh-oh," Olaf said, racing out of the room to be the first to the library.

"What's a penalty?" Annabelle asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"It means we'll get five presents taken away if we don't hurry," Elson explained right before he dashed off to his bedroom.

"Come on, Annie," Kristina said, grabbing her little sister's hand and rushing out of the room. "Let's get dressed before he does." The girls raced to their bedroom, which was the same one that their aunt and mother used to share years before. Elson used to sleep in it with Kristina, and all three children had been in there for a little while, but as of a month ago, the crown prince had decided that he was old enough to have his own bedroom and thus asked for one.

Kristina and Annabelle threw on their dresses-red with gold trim at the bottom-and slipped on their grew tights and black shoes. Kristina fixed her strawberry-blonde hair-which matched her grandfather's-into pigtail braids and brushed out her little sister's red hair-the same as Anna's-before leaving it loose and hanging down the young girl's back. Then the two rushed out of their room, though Annabelle remembered to grab her decorative wreath for her head, and down to the library. When they arrived, the sisters found their aunt, father, and brother waiting for them.

"Where's Mama?" Annabelle asked, looking around.

"I'm here!" a voice called. Anna hurried into the room a second later. She was wearing a red dress with a purple stripe down the middle and white sleeves. Her red hair hung loose down her back, but a braid formed a crown around her head.

Kristoff folded his arms and stared at his wife. "It took you _that_ long to get ready?" He wore a red suit with gold decorations, a purple sash with gold lining, grey pants, and black boots. Resting atop of his and everyone else's heads was a wreath made of holly and berries.

Elsa turned to her brother-in-law and raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten this quickly how her hair looks when she wakes up?"

Kristoff laughed and shook his head, causing his wreath, which he hadn't put on very securely, to fall off onto the floor. He didn't notice it, and neither did anyone else. "At least it's a lot less worse than it was before she married me, since she has less space to move around now."

"Yeah, what Elson and I saw of her hair from a long time ago was pretty frightening," Kristina spoke up.

"What?" Annabelle asked.

"Last year, in July, a month before your birthday, Kristina and I got our wish granted and went back in time to see the events surrounding Aunt Elsa's coronation," Elson explained. The crown prince was dressed in a dark red suit with a gold collar and gold trim down the jacket, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Oh, well I wish I could've come," was all Annabelle said.

"Me too," Olaf spoke up. "from what I hear from Elsa, Anna, and the kids, it was pretty interesting."

"Um, Olaf, you were there for most of it, right?" Kristoff pointed out.

"The keyword is 'most'," Olaf replied.

"Kristy, where's your wreath?" Anna asked suddenly.

Kristina reached up and felt her head, then groaned. "Aw, man! I guess I forgot it in my room. Be right back!" She ran out of the library, up to her bedroom, grabbed her wreath, and raced back downstairs.

When she reached the library, she found her family by the tree. Kristoff was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his arm around Elson while the prince, who had finally noticed it missing, placed the ice harvester's wreath securely on his head. Elsa was kneeling on the floor a couple of feet away and whispered something into Annabelle's ear, causing the young girl, who was standing in front of her aunt, to laugh and clap her hands in delight. Anna meanwhile, was standing behind the group, her left hand on Elson's shoulder, and she was watching Elson secure his father's wreath while saying something about how wonderful it was to be together for Christmas.

"Got it!" Kristina announced, waving her wreath through the air before putting it on.

"Can we open presents now? Pretty please?" Annabelle begged.

Anna shook her head. "In a minute. First, come sit down on the couch." Everyone else nodded and walked over to the couch in front of the fire. Anna, Elsa, Kristina, and Elson all squeezed onto the couch, Annabelle on her mother's lap, while Kristoff went to the bookshelf, pulled out a large, decorated book, scooted a chair over by the couch, and sat down.

"What are we doing?" Annabelle asked.

"What we always do for Christmas," Elsa replied.

"It's a tradition," Olaf added.

"It's important to be reminded, before we dig into the gifts, why we even have Christmas in the first place," Anna explained. She turned to Kristoff. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Kristoff nodded and turned his attention to the book, which he had opened to a certain place. "Alright, Luke chapter two." Kristoff proceeded to read the story of the first Christmas. He read of a young couple traveling a long distance because of the government. He read of shepherds, ordinary, simple men who took care of sheep, who received the shock of their lives when a host of angels appeared to them on night. He read of a tiny baby in a manger; a king born in a stable. He read of what Christmas was all about. Then Kristoff closed the Bible and the family discussed the true meaning of Christmas and what they could do to spread cheer around that season.

"Alright, now it's time for presents," Kristoff announced.

"Hooray!" the three children and the snowman cried at once as they jumped up and dashed over to the tree.

"Hold on!" Anna scolded, rushing after them. "We need to at least have some order!"

Kristoff and Elsa stood up, but stayed behind. The ice harvester shook his head. "We really have gone crazy, haven't we?"

Elsa walked over and patted her brother-in-law's shoulder. "That's what I love the most about this family." Then she walked over to join the others.

Left by himself, Kristoff watched his family with amusement. They were crazy, but they were his family. "They're nuts sometimes, but I wouldn't trade them for anything," he muttered as he, too, joined the group around the tree. And thus, the Arendellian family had another very merry Christmas because they were together, and because they were, well, family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hhhhhhhh 12 years and 9 years. Christine Elson and her sister Annabella will do 4 years.

"10? Sorry, Woodbridge hesitated, eyes closed, excited and jumped into the explosion."

"So what's Christine's plan?" Dr. Elson asked.

Christine responded, "It's the same." "Christmas goodbye. All three of them, jumped into bed and shouted to the Archbishop. Happy Christmas!" If possible, be louder, louder, louder, louder and louder ''

"But," Elson had to spy on him, grabbed Woodbridge and shouted for security. A roll of bread rolled over a young man's leg, and his throat was dry.

"You three?" Elsa, standing at the foot of the place in the attic, was four, and who was on the forehead. For those things, you will not do until Alendell enters the hospital a thousand days a week. Today, the fifty-something waitress, dressed in red silk, in a silver color with almost no problems. She wrapped her shoulders in a platinum-colored, red dress with white wool and decorated it with Christmas in gold.

"So," Elson and Christine replied with a moving look.

Annabelle grinned and ran to her house. "Because it's Christmas, let's surprise the Pope," a young girl reported. Eventually, Elson and Christine sighed over their faces.

"I see," Elsa replied, frowning. "And what if they are just on the ground?"

"Sorry, Elsa's aunt" broke Elson's hearing and reported that his tone was useless.

"Yes, I just want to have fun!" Kristin added.

Elsa shakes her head. "Are you done? You said: Why do I have this interest in this country?" Elson added with a laugh. . " where we find "Elsa Woodbridge asks how she goes beyond adult children." Awake to your parents. "As the committee stands outside, Elsa Elson looks down." Lorem, ears, right? "

Dr. Elson laughed for almost a second. "Mom and Dad understand."

"Elsa, he agrees.

"All right," Christine whispered. "one two Three ..."

How to spend a Christmas, guides - Cicero, Christina and Woodbridge climb on the chair! The song was published at the same time as the Pod Pod. The signs show a slight drop of ice. A spit touched his nose. Christopher Hana bowed, cutting the ice from the cold, lifting his face.

"ELSA," Ann breathed.

That was the worst thing to do to meet Elsa. She just nodded and pointed to the three children, saying, "What is this? Is anyone thinking of me?"

Elson and Christine were out of breath, hurting their betrayed friends. "The traitor." She wept.

"Yes, are you a traitor?" Annabelle offered loyal support.

Kristin said, "Oh, there is a traitor." "What's that?"

She may be a serious face, especially for young people, but Hannah. "The traitor said? Not my guardian. To him, as a queen, I judge that torture makes you tickle." In his words, to Carrie Ay, Cicero, Christine, Woodbridge Elsa smiled. . At the same time, Christopher finished the facelift, and the snow fell off the bed and put on a black screen.

Elsa's brother and sister, and their grandchildren, are remembered and buried in the snowy mountains, but she is Queen Ann. Also, one thing to note is that I am a year and a half older than the truth and the downsizing and a small amount. "Good" he jumped off the ice and put ice on his face. Elsa frowned at the expression on the face and her head flew back.

"Erza, have you forgotten?" He pulled out for the third time, removing the dirt from the snow.

The conversation started late at night, with his brother Lot being king of Elsa, who saw the snow and that her son had the best hair. The second defender, after hitting the jungle, landed on a snowy road. She touched the ice and laughed at the king. "You're not the only one doing this here," said Allison.

"No," Elsa said. Queen's battle and jealousy;

The fifth Emperor and the people jumped to their deaths.

In short, Christopher's foot gets the best mentality. He raised his head to hear the voice of the earth, and he repented of his servants who laughed. Later, Daniel went on stage and headed for the open door. Eyes open, shoulders closed, eyes closed and someone sent to ask Christopher. To his delight, he shook his head and waved his left. From the back hole of the Emperor, Gintra hurried to the room and returned to Christopher near you.

"Is this not the whole family?" The judge.

"What are you doing?" He agreed with the melody.

"But, it's fine." After a while, she stood on the snow, and the shuttle took off her shirt, which was enough. Elsa Antii thinks tickling is enough. "

"I think it's enough for a lifetime," Elsa replied. He stood up all day, but from the end of Dr. Elson, he was able to shake off the snow.

Christopher received a pitcher. "He ended up getting dressed and punished for going to five functions of the library."

"Oh," Olaf jumped out of the library for the first time.

"What is the fine?" Annabel asked in confusion.

"If you are not in a hurry, you will not get your old gift." Elson explained the rights to the room before jumping.

"But Philip." Sister Christine, she motioned for my hand and tilted her head from the room. "We will be tested before him." Many years ago, a girl, like their mother and grandmother, escaped. Christina Elson is sleeping in it and her three children have been living there for a month.

Christine Woodbridge undressed and wore a gold belt over her pants that emphasized her shoes in red or gray. Christine Strooper's full hair, inspired by her grandfather, was paired with her sister's red beads. Road and protest were publicly announced. They are in the library. They were waiting for his father, brother and sister to find him.

"Hey, where's this?" Asks Annabel.

"Here I am," said the voice. Then Peter ran into the room. At midnight she took off her red and white clothes. Row was released to welcome him, he agreed, but made a circle around him and hid him over the head.

Christopher picked up a famous ball. "Do you know how long it takes to prepare?" I wore a red, gold and gold dress, white and gray pants and black shoes. Spray it on your head and get a beautiful crown, one of which is full of laurel, holly and berry.

She helped her daughter-in-law Elsa back to safety. "As it stands, will this hair be the hair?

Christopher shook his head. Like heaven, you will not always protect the world. Right now this is not happening and nothing worked. "In fact, it's more than marriage right now.

Christine: "Yes, Elson knows. She's beautiful.

cam ? cam ? You need a wood trimmer.

Ellison said: "In July, a month before her birthday, Christina fulfilled her wish. In fact, we came back when we saw Elsa's brother's name." The queen also made dresses and dresses by mail, handbags, gold dress, and red and gold jewelry.

Woodbridge said, "Yes, I do not want to go."

"Me too," said Olaf. "It's great to hear Elsa Hana and her children."

"King Kramno is continuing, and most of it," Christopher said.

"There are so many words," Olaf replied.

"Christie, where's the head?" Anna asked.

Christine Felt stood up and hit her head, crying. "Answer: man, I think they forgot about this place. Get back to it as soon as possible." Hurry from the library and office, grab the internet, and run down.

The reference library has reached its pedigree. Christson was sitting in a chain and Christopher was sitting bare feet on his feet. When the king saw that he had not fallen, he placed snow on the crown of the moth and hung it. Elsa's elves and elbows will be happy because the girl has left both ways to get the baby, and she is in her ears. Looking at the Lord, he wanted to hold his hand, and I could relax. Meanwhile, Mary is standing with a group of people behind Elson's left arm and shoulder, looking at Elson and forcing her father to say something about it. with a beautiful necklace around Christmas.

"Drop! "You are Christine and you must wear sunglasses before you can wear it."

"We can't open it yet? Want?" Annabel prayed.

Johnson shook his head. "Sometimes. Get in bed. Go first." It has all the beds and is evidence of fire. Hannah was sitting on the couch with Elsa and Christina, and her mother, Annabella, was sitting on her lap and Christopher appeared in the library. Gather a large booklet on the armchair.

"What are you doing?" Annabel asks.

According to Elsa, "Why do we always love Christ?"

"It's a culture," Olaf added.

Hannah explains, "You need to remember before digging." I turned to Christopher. "Girl."

Christopher nodded and looked in the book where he opened the door. "Lorem, the head of the Gospel of Luke." Christopher begins to read the first Christmas story. Read as a long-term elder in younger groups. Limestone, its sheep and shepherds numbers (angels seen at night) stimulated a regular army. Then I read about a child in a manger. Kim was born on a horse. I read them all. He is the Christ. In the case of the Lord Jesus' birth, Christopher's true statement cannot be taken out of the Bible or the public.

Christopher said, "Lorem, but now it's a gift."

"Good job!" She fired three children, and the class jumped quickly, injuring herself.

"Where." Anna described the valley. "Do you need a little one?"


End file.
